boston_celticsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Havlicek
John J. Havlicek (born April 8, 1940 in Martins Ferry, Ohio) is a retired American professional Basketball player who competed for 16 seasons with the Boston Celtics, winning eight NBA titles, half of them coming in his first four seasons. In the NBA, only teammates Bill Russell and Sam Jones won more championship rings during their playing careers. Havlicek is considered one of the best NBA players in history, especially on defense, and was inducted as a member of the Basketball in 1984. He was a three sport star at Bridgeport High School (Ohio) in Bridgeport, Ohio and one of his boyhood friends was Baseball Hall of Fame pitcher Phil Niekro. The Bridgeport High School Gymnasium was renamed the "John J Havlicek Gymnasium; in January 2007. He shares the honor with National High School Hall of Fame member, Frank Baxter, a long time coach at Bridgeport High School. The court is named after Baxter. Perhaps the most famous play-by-play call in NBA history came on April 15, 1965, when legendary Celtics broadcaster Johnny Most exclaimed "Havlicek stole the ball!" after Havlicek intercepted Hal Greer's inbound pass to clinch the Eastern Conference Championship against the Philadelphia 76ers. College and NBA Career Even though the 6'5" Havlicek is considered one of the best players in NBA history, he was mostly overlooked as a college player playing on the same team as Jerry Lucas at Ohio State University. That team, which also had future coaching legend Bobby Knight as a reserve, won the 1960 NCAA title. He was named as an alternate to the 1960 Olympic Games United States Team. Havlicek was drafted by both the Celtics and the NFL's Cleveland Browns in 1962. After competing briefly as a wide receiver in the Browns' training camp that year, he focused his energies on playing for the Celtics, with head coach Red Auerbach later describing him as the "guts of the team". He was also known for his stamina, with competitors saying that it was a challenge just to keep up with him. Nicknamed "Hondo", (a name inspired by the John Wayne movie of the same name), Havlicek revolutionized the "sixth man" role, and has been immortalized for his clutch steal in the closing seconds of the 1965 Eastern Conference championship. In the seventh and final game, played at Boston Garden, the Celtics led the Philadelphia 76ers 110-109 with five seconds left, and only needed to inbound the ball underneath their basket to secure the victory and advance to the NBA Finals. But Bill Russell's pass struck a wire that hung down from the ceiling and helped support the baskets, the turnover giving the 76ers and Wilt Chamberlain the ball and a chance to win the game -- and the series. Hal Greer was set to throw the inbounds pass for the 76ers. Havlicek stood with his back to Greer, guarding dangerous Chet Walker. But as Greer's pass came inbounds, Havlicek spun, leaped and tipped the pass to Sam Jones, leading Celtics announcer Johnny Most to make the most famous call of his legendary career: Veteran referee Earl Strom, who wrote about this in his memoir "Calling the Shots," called Havlicek's reaction one of the greatest plays Strom ever saw in his 32 years as a professional official. John Havlicek is the Celtics all-time leader in points and games played, scoring 26,395 points (20.8 points per game, 10th all-time in points scored in the NBA), and playing in 1,270 games (4th all-time). He became the first player to score 1,000 points in 16 consecutive seasons, with his best season coming during the 1970-71 NBA season when he averaged 28.9 points per game. Havlicek shares the NBA Finals single-game record for most points in an overtime period (9 in a May 10, 1974 game vs. the Milwaukee Bucks), and was named that year's NBA Finals MVP. In the second overtime of Game Five of the 1976 NBA Finals ("The Greatest Game Ever Played") Havlicek made a leaning, running bank shot that appeared to be the game-winner, as fans spilled onto the floor. But, Havlicek's shot went in with one second left and Phoenix was allowed one final shot (after JoJo White sank the technical for Phoenix's illegal timeout), which Garfield Heard sank to force the third overtime. The Celtics went on to win the game in triple overtime. Legacy A 13-time NBA All-Star, Havlicek retired in 1978 and his number 17 jersey was immediately retired at the Boston Garden. In 1984 Havlicek became a member of the Basketball. In 1997 he was selected as one of the 50 Greatest Players in NBA History. Havlicek was ranked #15 on SLAM Magazine's Top 75 NBA Players of all time in 2003. Havlicek owns the NBA record for most missed shots at 13,417. During the 2008 NBA Finals, the ABC commentators would frequently single out Havlicek in the crowd, and compliment his appearance. External links * Havlicek's Basketball Hall of Fame profile * Hoopedia bio Category:Celtics players Category:1962 players Category:1962 players Category:1963 players Category:1964 players Category:1965 players Category:1966 players Category:1967 players Category:1968 players Category:1969 players Category:1970 players Category:1971 players Category:1972 players Category:1973 players Category:1974 players Category:1975 players Category:1976 players Category:1977 players Category:1978 players